Muy última vez
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. Sin esa sonrisa no podía vivir. JiHoo&JanDi, menciones de JunPyo&JanDi.


**Boys Before Flowers y sus pertenecen no me pertenecen, ni lucro con este trabajo. **

* * *

><p><strong>Muy última vez<strong>

El vuelo a Seúl desde Macao fueron las horas más largas que había experimentado. Completamente mudo, sin atreverse a volverse a ella o preguntar siquiera si se encontraba bien, sin liberar el nudo de ira, promesas miles y consuelo en su garganta.

Porque él apareció allí, porque lo poco (o nada, o quién supiera cuanto) que logró para devolverle una sonrisa cayó destruido ante un solo segundo de la presencia de su mejor amigo. Mejor amigo que significa no jurar a voz en cuello que esto no es justo, o cuestionar el motivo del torturarla así, a la única persona que merece felicidad como nadie.

Pero calla y es el inútil, Yoon Ji Hoo, que ve imposible cerrar los ojos y el corazón, esta vez, aun pretendiéndolo. No ceder más, qué tontería. Qué sencillo mascullar amenazas sin fundamento detrás.

El silencio interrumpido apenas por la turbinas era pretender no percibir los hombros femeninos quebrarse en silencio, y sus propias manos crispándose en el regazo, formulando la queja y maldiciendo haber elegido primera clase esta vez.

El vuelo y las horas eran simular no oír su llanto, ni las disculpas masculladas (_lo siento, Sunbae, de verdad_), prensar los puños hasta destrozar piel, ni pensar en mencionarlo nunca después y responder, pisoteando pretensiones ajenas y deseos.

—No tienes porque disculparte.

* * *

><p>—Sobre lo que le dije a Joon Pyo en Macao.<p>

_Lo sé._

—Era verdad. —sentencia, fijando la mirada al lado contrario, mandíbula tensa y nervios en punta, junto con una molesta culpa trepando entre los dedos y las esperanzas. No debería hacer esto, en realidad.

No debería sentir temblar las muñecas, rasgar la tensión obvia, ni arruinar. Pero, era verdad, y el hecho mismo generaba mucho más que una simple confesión ilusa, frente al espejo que no contestaría.

—No sé cómo vivir sin ti.

Su propio reflejo, sin embargo, sólo contestaría con negación, y el temor de, tal vez, ser demasiado egoísta. Mas, si ella sonreiría después, aun si no con él, una sonrisa confortante siempre la esperaría después de las clases, en su punto de encuentro en las escaleras.

Sin esa sonrisa, (y eso era verdad), no podría vivir.

* * *

><p>Cualquier idiota vería sin mayor esfuerzo cómo las lágrimas pugnaban por morir antes de llegar al exterior, por cierta especie de fuerza invisible que rodeaba a la muchacha frente a él, ello empero lo hermoso de la vista a su contemplación generase más amargura.<p>

Qué repetida escena, esta de sentirse inútil, a sabiendas de detener lo que se avecinaba con premura, sin esperar algún tipo de respuesta. A menos que estuviese dispuesto a hacer una estupidez, Jun Pyo se casaría al día siguiente, y no con Jan Di.

¿Por qué estas cosas, siempre a ellos? ¿Qué eran Jun Pyo y Jan Di en este momento, sino amargura y estrellas muriendo?

Pero, lo correcto es callar, apoyar, cerrar la boca, el puño, la expresión, y la desesperación reapareciendo en cuanto lee lo mal que suena todo, especialmente Jae Kyung en el lugar que no le corresponde. Yoon Ji Hoo hará lo correcto, como siempre. Pese a que ella no sonreirá más, nunca de la misma forma, prometa lo que prometa; pese a que los demás (miradas fijas, odiosas de _haz algo _de Woo Bin y Yi Jeong) aguardaran por algo distinto.

Quedar tras bambalinas pese a detestar el punzante frío en sus manos al notarse rechazado, una vez más, o la horrible sensación de esperanza, traicionera, riendo entre espejos muros y burlas del pasado que no aprovechó (lo daría todo hoy por regresar a ese punto, poder ofrecerle mundo sin la culpa, lo sucio que se siente amar lo ajeno).

Se arrancaría esa mano y todas las demás, si eso significara que Jan Di podría sonreír después de esto, que sería capaz de superarlo.

—Aún puedo sonreír. Voy a sonreír.

Aferrarse a esas palabras y creerlas, no quisiera hacer más que eso.

* * *

><p>—Sólo las personas ávidas consiguen lo que quieren.<p>

Es extraño, en realidad, como cada oración de labios de Ha Jae Kyung parece sintetizar exactamente lo que piensa.

—Ni tú ni yo somos lo suficiente.

No iba a discutir nada de ello.

* * *

><p>Claro, claro que algo andaba mal. Sus corazonadas jamás se equivocaban en este tipo de cosas. Era obvio, en retrospectiva, sobretodo teniendo en considerando el tiempo que pasó con ellos últimamente, llenando el baúl de recuerdos ya repleto, la palabra velada allí, con un gesto infinitamente suave, sólo para él, por una ocasión.<p>

_Gracias. _

Corrió entonces, asustando a su abuelo de nuevo; echó a correr en la motocicleta, buscando, gritando, incrédulo, por aquella presencia sin la cual la vida sonaba insoportable. Corría ahora, extasiado en la nimia posibilidad de hallar su pieza faltante, la razón por la que había estad volviéndose loco conforme las lunas morían y el recuerdo se tornaba doloroso en demasía. Para encontrarla, para ofrecer, de una y por muy última vez, todo lo que estaba dispuesto a dar.

Por muy última vez, para no perderla de nuevo.

* * *

><p>NA. Esto es una colección de escenas a lo largo de la serie desde el regreso de Macao, hasta antes de que Ji Hoo encuentre a Jan Di y le proponga lo que le propuso; básicamente, es lo que considero más importante para entender a Ji Hoo (adoro al chico, la verdad). Y lo de Jae Kyung, bueno, basta decir que amé esa escena entre ellos así que ahí está algo de ella.


End file.
